moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Unbound - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the DC Comics animated film Superman: Unbound. * Two police choppers pursue a terrorist helicopter with Lois Lane on board. A terrorist launches a rocket that hits one of the police choppers, causing it to crash into the river. The chopper explodes on impact, killing its whole crew. * Superman intercepts an object coming down over Arizona. The object in question is a probe sent by Brainiac which transforms into a Beta robot and attacks Superman. After a brief fight, Superman destroys the robot by smashing his fist through its torso and pulling out its power circuits. * Kara (Supergirl) informs Superman of Brainiac's attack on Krypton years ago. During the flashback, Betas can be seen killing three Kryptonian soldiers by stabbing bladed coils through their victims' skulls. * Superman travels to an alien world to find it under attack by Brainiac. ** One of the indigenous people is shown being "sampled" by a Beta. ** A large number of Brainiac Betas is destroyed by alien artillery. ** An alien soldier is killed by an attacking Beta that blasts a gaping hole through its torso. * Superman intervenes in the alien conflict and introduces himself by destroying five Betas. * In little time, Superman destroys Brainiac's army attacking the alien city. Just as he does so, Brainiac begins the capture of the entire city. * Upon capturing the alien city, Brainiac's ship fires a rocket into the local star. The sun goes nova and the shockwave destroys the rest of the planet. It is unknown how many other life-forms were on the planet at the moment of destruction. * After being captured by Brainiac, Superman is placed within the bottled city of Kandor from Krypton. With an artificial red sun placed above the miniaturised city, Superman slowly loses his powers. But before this happens, he causes some damage in the street in order to attract Brainiac's robot sentries. Three sentries appear and Superman musters what strength he has left to tear them apart. Brainiac's teleportation retrieval system removes the damaged robots from Kandor, but since Superman is holding onto them, he is teleported out as well. * Superman escapes from Brainiac's ship and returns to Earth, but it doesn't take long for Brainiac to follow. His ship appears above Metropolis and his robots invade, slaughtering everyone in sight. ** A citizen is killed when a Beta crushes his head with its hand. ** A soldier is shown being lanced through the head by a Beta while a cop in the background is pounced on by another robot. * A military jet is whipped out of the sky by a tentacle from Brainiac's ship. * An unknown number of Betas are destroyed by army rockets. * A soldier manning a tank-mounted machine gun is pulled out of the tank's hatch. The soldier's death isn't shown but almost certainly did happen. * Five random citizens are lobotomized by Betas. * Superman leaves the Fortress of Solitude and returns to Metropolis, swiftly destroying countless Beta robots. * Five Betas corner Lois, Jimmy Olsen and Lombard inside the Daily Planet office, but Superman flies in and grabs the robots, flies them over Metropolis Bridge and craters them. * On the bridge, Superman is ambushed by a Beta with laser eyes. The robot is about to fire on Superman while he's down, but Supergirl appears from behind and smashes the robot's head between her palms. * A large group of Betas lands on the bridge to attack Superman and Supergirl. Supergirl cuts three of them to bits with her heat vision and tears the others apart with her bare hands. * Superman grabs three Betas from off a rooftop and throws them towards Brainiac's ship. The robots explode upon impact with the ship's shields. * Supergirl tears apart two more Betas while another is blown apart by a tank shell. * Aboard Brainiac's ship, Superman and Supergirl utterly destroy Brainiac's army of robots in a spectacular but brief battle. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:DC Characters Category:Superman: Unbound Category:Died In Battle